Gone
by I-Need-An-account
Summary: Final Summary, the real one, not gonna change this one. Ichigo is your average teenager, never taking a step out of line. But when he is targeted at random & his identity is stollen, from the start...was he never who he thought he was? Boyxboy
1. Chapter 1

Well...alot of stuff has happened in the last few days...and ive been pretty shaken up. So i guess i just needed a release and well...Here it is! Sorry, OC character added... i couldnt place anyone else in their places...no one seemed right. i hope you enjoy it! (sorry for the sucky-ness of it =P pretty quickly written) Also...warning *unless you didnt see the pairing* BOY x BOY Yaoi...for later chapters!

Disclaimer- Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

summary: Ichigo is a normal teenager, he wakes up goes to school, comes home, sometimes goes out partying. But that all changed...The day he lost the one thing closest to the truth. His Identity.

(ichi POV)

I stared at the ceiling, my eyes scanning the white roof. _Same as yesterday, and same as it will be tomorrow._ I sighed as i got up off my bed and streached, releasing a yawn in the process. My life was always the same, wake up, nearly get killed by my dad, get dresses, walk to school, do work, eat lunch, more work, walk home, do homework, have dinner, go to bed...With the occational party or fight. It was boring, a repeating pattern. Would my life stay like that forever? My scowl deepened as i waited for the door to burst open, my body already shifting on its own as the fog that clouded my brain cleared. No sound from the television, No talking, No smell from Yuzu's cooking, No dad...and especially No school. I let a small chuckle fall from my lips, my mind recalling the fact that Karin had a soccer game today, one that Dad and Yuzu were going to attend. The game was pretty big for all of the kids playing, it was 're-cruitment day' and Karin put it, the day when the big shots at 'Soul Society' came and checked out the players, looking for anyone good enough to join.

'Soul Society' was the best sports team in Japan, and perhaps the world. They took in kids with talent in the fields of sport, ranging from high jump to softball and everything in between. Although their extensive range of sports, it was very hard to earn a play on their teams. The only 2 people i had ever seen to grace their lists but still refuse, were two very close friends of mine Tatsuke and Rima Tangetsu. Tatsuke had been excepted first, simply refusing because it was something she loved, not something for fame or money and Rima rejected them for the simple fact of...being Rima. Rima is the sister of one of my other close friends Tensa, and while he is very timid and shy, Rima is not afraid to speak her mind if she doesnt like something...and that is exactly what she did to 'Soul Society'. Rima is a football player, a FEMALE football player at that, and although there are a lot more dangerous sports out their she had still been told by 'S.S.' that she would not be playing Football, but would be trained in any other one she wanted; but being Rima and not being able to take something good when it came to her refused and stirred up a fuss.

A real smile graced my lips as i walked past a picture of all my friends, just after we had all gone out to celebrate Renji on his first job, as a waiter. Everyone had gone into the bar, having to pull to tables together to fit us all and luckily someone had been able to get a picture of a very flustered Renji asking us what we wanted to order only to have someone yell back with 'I want you!' and so the picture contained the group of us keeled over laughing with a blushing Renji standing there motionless and shocked.

My feet glided down the steps silently as not to wake the small Kon who was sure to be asleep, soaking up the piece and quite. Sure enough there he was purched in a ray of sunlight that had filtered through one of the windows, his orange and brown coat shining bright as he purred softly under his breathe. Holding my breathe i exited the room straight into the kitchen to see a small note from Yuzu sitting on the counter.

'Nee-san

We are off to Karins match. I left some leftover bacon and eggs in the pan on the hotplate. We're going out to lunch after the match and then going to see a movie so we wont be back to late afternoon. We will see you when we get home!

Love from all of us.'

Yuzu was just like a little mother, so caring and kind, i loved her dearly and would do anything to keep her and Karin protected. As for my father...thats...another story. I put the cold food onto a plate and slid it into the micro-wave, grabbing a glass of juice while my breakfast-lunch heated up. Pulling the plate quickly out of the microwave, as to not burn my fingers on the hot ceramic, i slid the contence into another bowl and caryed it the steaming food up to my room.

I placed the food on my desk and turned on my laptop, sliding into a new shirt and some jeans. No need to get dressed up right? My eyes racked over my emails, nothing of devine importance...Thats until i saw a message that sparked my interest. There on my email, was an EyePlace request from what his profile picture looked like a god sent from heaven. But what i should have been thinking of was his name 'Grimmjow Jagerjaques'


	2. Chapter 2The Meeting

Chapter 2!

Hope you enjoy it! and thank you for the review- Yokiryuu

now on witht he story!

Disclaimer- If i owned Bleach Ulqui WOULDNT HAVE- *hand clamped over mouth to avoid spoilers*

(ICHI POV)

_I placed the food on my desk and turned on my laptop, sliding into a new shirt and some jeans. No need to get dressed up right? My eyes racked over my emails, nothing of divine importance...That's until I saw a message that sparked my interest. There on my email, was an EyePlace request from what his profile picture looked like a god sent from heaven. But what i should have been thinking of was his name 'Grimmjow Jagerjaques'_

My figures worked on their own, moving the cursor over and getting onto my EyePlace profile, and clicking onto this 'Grimmjow Jagerjack-Q-something-er-rathers' Profile. The guy looked...hot, sexy. Fuck WORDS could not describe him. He was a god, Cyan eyes shining with surprised anger, as if he didn't know but was angry at the photographer for photographing him. His black hair was pushed back off his forehead by his toned arm the other resting on his hip; water trickled down his face flowing further and further down. My eyes continued scanning my way down the picture slowly, eyes racking over ever curve, dip and line of his perfect picture, my eyes just stopping above his belly button. I leaned back in my chair head looking at the ceiling, he was hot, I was gay, and hopefully he was gay or bi at the very least but that picture. It was way too good to be true, no one looked THAT hot, I mean seriously? Who the fuck looks like a goddamned god? And puts the photo on EyePlace? Either the guy was a pedo, stupid or some fat guy sitting behind a computer trying to make friends or pick up chicks or something. But as always the irrational part of my mind was going crazy, yelling insults and objections to my conscious and in the end...Irrationality won, I clicked on the 'Approve friendship', it was one guy, i was 18, what's the worst that could happen? But I guess being 18 and thinking nothing can stop you, wasn't the best attitude to have towards the situation.

I took a bite out of my quickly cooling breakfast as i cleared through a stack of junk emails from my friend Keigo, he was a complete perv and just about every email contained at least one piece of sexual information. With my breakfast in my stomach and nothing else to do on my computer, I sighed stretching again. Today was going to be a long day, though i could have called Shinji up and asked if I could tag along for the day, i guess fate had it in for me; for as i lifted my hand to get off the web-browser for my emails, a little message popped up alerting me to a message from Grimmjow.

Frozen in mid press, I moved the cursor to the message, unsure of what to do. Did i really want to talk to him now i thought about it? What if he was a complete pedo? I swallowed my fears and pressed the link to take me to my messages, eyes looking away from the screen as I waited. Deciding I was making a big deal out of nothing I turned my eyes to face the screen looking at the small words printed at the bottom of the screen my jaw nearly hit the table.

'Sorry, not trying to be a creep or anything kid. Just wondering...is your hair real? And seriously...You play the violin? Are you a pussy or just gay?'

My eyes blazed the nerve of the Fucking dick head. My face turned into a deep scowl, my calm exterior i normally kept to myself ruined. It wasn't the hair comment I was worried about, my profile picture was off a picture one of my good friends Tensa had drawn; giving away no hint as to me natural hair colour. While my profile did say Orange, there was no clear evidence of it being Orange. But violin? Pussy? Ok so he was right about being Gay but he wasn't going to know that. I sneered and clicked on the reply box, my fingers typing at the speed of light before hitting send so hard i could hear the sound echo throughout my room.

'Yeah. What's your problem? Che' well at least i can play it, doubt you could anything similar to that. So go put your head in a bucket you fuck wit. And im not a fucking kid!'

A smirk presented itself to the screen as i waited for his reply.

'Nothings my problem 'Kid', just seems kinda 'fake' and 'gay' just like you. and i wouldnt be so sure about that. and thank you for that lovely suggestion, but i think ill decline.'

At this point my eye was twitching, if i ever met this guy i was going to knock his fucking head off. My fingers practically flew across the keyboard as i typed my reply in less than a minute.

(Grimm POV)

My eyes scanned the computer smiling before i hit send, this kid was to fun, he was riled up so easily.

'Hey, Ulquiorra!' my voice caring over to the small pale black haired man perched behind a large amount of high tech looking equipment, hitting the keyboard with his fingers so fast you could barely hear the *click click* of the keys.

'In a minute...Im nearly there...' his stoic voice reaching my panther like hearing easily, as he answered my unsaid question. In truth i didn't mind how long this game played out for, but by the sound of Ulquiorra; the next message would be the last. My feet spun me back around in my chair, until i was faced with the kids reply.

'What ever you retard. Your probably just some fat kid you cant get himself a girlfriend. Hell a Hooker would probably refuse. Maybe you might just want to re-consider it, you might as well just disappear you moron. '0 friends'? No ones gonna miss you, jerk off!.'

My mouth stretched into a shit-eating grin, the last few bits making me laugh...oh kid...you dont know ANYTHING. I decided to wait my time, be slow; Ulquiorra would tell me when the time was right. I typed my message and waited, altering small things if i saw they looked slightly lame, or i had a better insult.

'Grim-' Ulquiorra started, before he heard the familiar sound of an ENTER key being pressed, sighing and walking over to read what i had put as the finale.

'Well kid, you'll never find that out for yourself, and friends? Kid i got 'Acquaintances' and funnily enough...id like to see just how many people REMEMBER you. Good luck, you can run, but you can't hide. Not know, not ever. Run run little ginger bread man. The evil wolf is afta yer!'

'So...' my eyes' reaching up to look at Ulquiorra's in an unsaid question.

'Sazyel has already started, in 3 hours Mr. Kurosaki will be completely wiped off of the face of the earth. By 2pm this afternoon, Mr. Kurosaki will be Gone.


End file.
